


Fun & Games

by Dragonquillca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and fun flash fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun & Games

FUN & GAMES

“Regina, put your hand ... here. Yeah, like that.”  
“Emma, you need to put your leg over mine, not under.”  
“I don’t think you need to have your hand _RIGHT_ there.”  
“But, Miss Swan, this was _YOUR_ idea.” Regina smirked.  
“I wasn’t quite envisioning this.”  
“Shit, Regina, I’m gonna...”  
**THUD!**  
“...fall.”  
Emma rubbed her elbow. “Tell me again, whose idea was it to play naked Twister?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this tale, I invite you to visit my blog, Words and Worlds at https://dragonquillca.wordpress.com/ where you can find short forays into more fiction and sometimes tidbits on expected slices of the human experience.


End file.
